


out of the frying pan...

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Pre-Established Relationship, rated t for one cuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: ...and into the fire. Naesala-centric radiant dawn spoilers. Soft.





	out of the frying pan...

**Author's Note:**

> this originated from a twitter convo i saw

Hel. Naesala figured after the unforgivable atrocities he committed, he was bound to end up here. He didn't expect to still be living, though. No, this is a fate worse than death.

Bound to a general of the army of the dead, the only way for him to be freed is to be defeated. He escaped the wrath of his Blood Pact only to be forced into another contract. Would this cycle ever end?

Oh, what he would do to get his hands on that spindly skeleton. He'd tear her limbs apart and grind her bones to dust.

"Naesala...sad. And very anger," Leanne spoke in the Beorc language.

"You don't have to use those words with me. You know I've never met a human I've liked," he says, but his thoughts betray him.

_"Not true! You are fond of Empress Sanaki, as I am fond of Queen Elincia,"_ she speaks more confidently in the ancient tongue.

He scoffs and turns away. "Even if that were true, it wouldn't matter. She isn't the one shackling me." _She isn't the one shackling you,_ his mind completes.

He deserves this, but Leanne? Loving, innocent, pure Leanne? She doesn't belong here. She never spilled innocent blood. She never betrayed those she cared about most. She hasn't dirtied her hands like he has. Now, she is being forced to fight, something herons simply do not do. He's sure that the people who will challenge them are the 'good guys,' making her one of the bad ones. It suits him perfectly, but it couldn't be more wrong for her.

He hates this contract, but he would take on hers in a heartbeat.

Naesala is so focused on brooding that he doesn't notice Leanne inching closer until her hand is pressed against his chest. _"You are always looking out for me. I am happy that in this world, I can protect you, too."_

"What are you saying?" he snaps, more harshly than he intended. "Your own will has been taken from you! How can you be happy at a time like this?"

Leanne leans forward and rests her head next to her hand. _"I will always be happy by your side, Naesala._ she says softly, listening to his quick heartbeat. She takes his hand and places it over her own heart. _"You make me this way. You put me at ease, even when we are in this terrifying place. I want you to be as happy as I am."_

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him, burying his nose in her neck. He doesn't deserve such words from her. "Nothing would make me happier than freeing you from this damned contract, no matter the cost," he mumbles against her skin. She drapes her arms around him in turn and rubs his shoulders with her thumbs.

_"I wouldn't leave without you,"_ she tells him pointedly, and she feels his lips curl into a smile.

"You're so stubborn," he teases, moving to kiss her, but the sound of troops in the distance catches his attention. "They're coming," he alerts her, picking his head up and gently pushing her behind him. "Go where it's safe." He's not surprised when she shakes her head. "Then stay behind me. If we're going to leave this place together, we both need to survive."

Survive? Ha. A few minutes ago, he was ready to die. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to how strongly she affects him. Ah, well. If she wants them to break free, then he can't deny her.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HERONS WELCOME TO FIRE EMBLEM HEROES  
> NOW Y'ALL WON'T EVER HEAR ME COMPLAINING ABOUT NO REYSON IN THESE NOTES EVER AGAIN  
> (instead it'll be me complaining about no rafiel and no skrimir)
> 
> in Other News, they are So Soft. i can't believe i haven't written anything for them yet bc honestly they were the only ship i cared about in path of radiance


End file.
